Tribe
by water phoenix
Summary: A woman turns into a powerful leader


By: Water phoenix Disclamer: I had this idea form an old game. So I do not own the characters.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Tribe In the beginning there was darkness. From the darkness came the mana, and the mana brought the visions. We were not alone in the universe. There were other worlds, other tribes. They would destroy us. Alone in the tribe the mana flowed though me like fire unleashing the magic within. The ancient legions foretold of my coming. I was the one destined to lead, the shaman. The time for peace was behind us now was the time for war. Some would live but many would die. With faith and hope we would destroy our enemies. Then I would become a god. This was the last world. I was reincarnated into this last world. The men told me of two more tribes. The Shinji and the Wararwi. The Wararwi had a reputation for getting lost. However they made it up by brute strength. The Shinji relied upon spies and being clever. I would need all my skills as a leader to over come them. My men started to build huts. We needed to build guard towers, huts, a warrior hut and a temple. To survive. I went in alone to reduce their numbers, so that we had a better chance of surviving. I paid a visit to the Shinji tribe, as they were the closest and the strongest. I used two spells. The fire plast and the lighting spell. They may be weak compared to the other spells, but they are effective. When I returned to my tribe, the army had grown. My tribe was strong. Now was the time to invade the Wararwi tribe. I chose the Wararwi because they were the weaker of the two tribes. I went in and removed the dangerous elements by using the lighting spell. My army marched into the centre of the Wararwi settlement. I engaged the enemy. I sort out the enemy shaman and defeated her, but that was only having the battle. Two days passed, the Wararwi tribe was defeated. However there was a great loss of our men as well. At least half of our men had been killed during the fighting and morale had dropped dramatically. The mission was half done. I would need greater numbers to defeat the Shinji. I would also need to out wit them. Many months had passed and we were ready to defeat the Shinji tribe. First I went in unleashing very powerful magic. These were the monster of any faeces, the angel of death, volcano, twister, and rain of fire. I engaged the enemy. The mana flowed though me, and the spells were castled. I used the rain of fire. I sent in my troops. Already I was losing vast numbers of troops. The adrenaline boost began. The ground began to vibrate. A huge hill had began to risen, molten rock and ash had resin into the sky. A volcano appeared. All that was in my mind was revenge. The lava glowed a bright yellow. It burned anything in sight. The war had turned in our favour. I was running out of troops. I had to retreat. The battle may have been lost but the war was not over. I would need to be more deceptive and cunning or use more brute strength. I recharged. I sent all of my people to be trained. I would hope a gamble would pay off. That the sheer numbers would deafet them. No matter how cunning they may be. If I lost the gamble I would be defeated. My dreams of becoming a god would be lost. Then I would die. This time I would do it right. I call a upon the mana to help me in my quest. The angel of death was released. I was not going to fail. My target was clear. My aim, to eliminate the Shinji tribe. I marched in reaching chaos. My large army moved in for the kill. We out numbered them, three too one. The odds were in our favour. I sought out the enemy shaman, and killed her. My troops slowly won over a four-day blood bath, when the last of their followers had been slain. I had won .On the Sunday I would become a god. The celebrations would last three days. The day was Sunday. The day I will rise. Now I had proven myself to be a worthy god. It was evening. My last evening. I walked down the isle towards the recatation site. Halfway there I passed a young girl that caught my eye. I gave my mask to the young girl. She had no idea of what there was in store for her. 


End file.
